Nachts im Park RS
by Yugilein
Summary: Yami: yami“du bist und bleibst ein trampel
1. Default Chapter

Soo, also das hier ist ein Rollenspiel, das von mir und jemandem, den ich aus dem Internet kenn, eines Tages angefangen wurde zu schreiben. Er (Ja echt!) hat die Rolle von Yami gespielt bzw. geschrieben und ich war Kaiba :) Ich find die Entwicklung ganz gut und auch die Umsetzung und Zusammenarbeit hat gut funktioniert. Thanx an Pummelfrak!

Und Kommis sind natürlich herzlich willkommen! yugis hundeaugenblick anwend

Yami: yami yugi durch den park läuft und trübe gedanken hat"  
Kaiba: „spaziert im park herum und denkt nach"  
Yami: yami yugi"hoffentlich ist kaiba nicht hier  
Kaiba: „hinter baum hervorspring" HAHA!  
Kaiba: „auf bananenschale ausrutsch"  
Kaiba: XO  
Yami: yami yugi ihn ignoriert"du bist einfach nur lächerlich kaiba  
Kaiba: „aufspring" Wie bitte?  
Kaiba: „yamiyugi böse anfunkel"  
Yami: yami"du bist lächerlich kaiba  
Kaiba: ICH! BIN! NICHT! LÄCHERLICH!  
Kaiba: „yami ins schienbein tret"  
Yami: yami auf die knie geht"geh mir nicht auf die nerven  
Kaiba: du hast doch gar keine mehr „lach"  
Yami: yami"lass mich in frieden trampel  
Kaiba: „yami am kragen hochheb" ich lass dich in frieden wenn mir dannach ist  
Kaiba: „yami an einen baumstamm schubs"  
Yami: yami kaiba ansieht und weg will"bitte kaiba  
Yami: yami"du bist und bleibst ein trampel  
Kaiba: „nah an yamis gesicht geh" ein trampel manchmal schon ja, aber „in yamis ohr hauch" ich kann auch sanft sein  
Yami: yami die augen aufreißt"wie meinst du das?  
Kaiba: „in yamis augen blick" willst du das wissen?  
Yami: yami nickt"ja ich will es wissen  
Kaiba: „flüster" sanft oder die härtere?  
Yami: yami"die härtere?  
Kaiba: ...wirklich?  
Yami: yami"ja kaiba  
Kaiba: „hauch" in ordnung... aber... keine beschwerden...  
Kaiba: „hände auf yamis hüften leg"  
Kaiba: „ganz nah an yamis gesicht ist"  
Kaiba: „immer näher komm"  
Kaiba: „mit der einen hand etwas nach unten rutsch"  
Yami: yami kaiba verwirrt ansieht"  
Kaiba: „lächel"  
Yami: yami"was tust du da kaiba?  
Kaiba: pssst... yugi...  
Kaiba: zerstöre nicht den augenblick  
Yami: yugi still wird und kaiba zuschaut"  
Kaiba: „yamis gesicht mit dem eigenen nun ganz nah ist"  
Kaiba: „die eine hand noch weiter nach unten rutsch"  
Kaiba: „an yamis hosenbund"  
Yami: yami kaiba verträumt ansieht und keinen schimmer hat was kaiba da tut"  
Kaiba: „knopf an yamis hose aufmach"  
Kaiba: „hauch"  
Yami: yami denkt"was macht kaiba da ist er nicht bei sinnen?"  
Kaiba: „die augen schließt und yami auf die lippen küsst"  
Kaiba: „mit einer hand in yamis hose rutsch"  
Yami: yami auch die augen schließt und kaiba küsst"  
Kaiba: „in yamis unterhose rutsch"  
Yami: yami ganz am baum lehnt"  
Kaiba: „leise"... willst du es noch immer yugi?  
Yami: yami"ich hab dich lieb kaiba"ihn umarmt"  
Kaiba: ... hast du mich nur lieb... oder liebst du mich?  
Yami: yami"ich l-liebe dich kaiba"sich wieder an den baum lehnt"  
Kaiba: ich liebe dich auch yugi

Yami: yami lächelt ihn an"  
Kaiba: ich habe dich immer geliebt  
Yami: yami ihm genau zuhört"was tust du eigentlich?  
Kaiba: ich will dich... hier und jetzt  
Yami: yami"du willst was?  
Kaiba: dich will ich  
Yami: yami den baum runter rutscht"  
Kaiba: „flüster" ... yugi...  
Yami: yami zu ihm hochsieht"  
Kaiba: ... willst du mich?

Yami: yami"ja ich will dich  
Kaiba: „sich zu yami herunterknie"  
Yami: yami ihm platz macht"  
Kaiba: „ganz nah zu yami rutsch"  
Yami: yami kaiba ansieht aber nichts sagt"  
Kaiba: „mit einer hand yamis kinn zu sich zieht" küss mich  
Yami: yami kaiba küsst und in den arm nimmt"  
Kaiba: „yamis kuss erwiedert"  
Kaiba: „eine hand auf yamis bauch leg"  
Yami: yami sich neben kaiba legt"  
Kaiba: „sich über yami beug und ihn küsst"

Yami: yami die augen schließt"  
Kaiba: „hände unter yamis hemd schieb"  
Yami: yami es genießt und kaiba machen lässt"  
Kaiba: „sich von yami löst, mit dem kopf nach unten rutsch und yamis bauch küsst"  
Yami: yami es gefällt was kaiba macht"  
Kaiba: „yamis hose langsam herunterzieh"  
Yami: yami sich unter kaiba legt"  
Kaiba: „mit einer hand in yamis unterhose rutsch"  
Yami: yami die augen noch zu hat und träumt von kaibas hochzeit"  
Yami: yami was zu kaiba sagen will"...kaiba...  
Kaiba: „leise" ...ja yugi?

Yami: yami den kopf schüttelt"nichts kaiba  
Kaiba: nein, nein.. sag mir wenn dich was bedrückt...  
Yami: yami"mich bedrückt nichts echt  
Kaiba: aber yugi... ich merk doch wenn dich was bedrückt, du kannst es mir sagen... ich liebe dich doch  
Yami: yami sich nicht traut ihm in die augen zu sehen"ich hab mich nur gefragt was du vorhast  
Kaiba: mmhh...  
Yami: yami ihm nicht mehr in die augen sieht"  
Kaiba: „sich aufsetz" ... tut mir leid... es war meine schuld  
Yami: yami"du hast keine schuld kaiba  
Kaiba: ... nein ist schon gut  
Yami: yami"...aber kaiba  
Kaiba: „yami liebevoll anschau" .. keine sorge, dafür können wir uns doch zeit lassen... aber ich entschuldige mich trotzdem dass ich dich so überrumpelt habe..  
Yami: yami den kopf schüttelt"es ist alles meine schuld  
Kaiba: „yami zärtlich küsst" dich trägt keine schuld.. ich war einfach nur zu schnell. „lächel"  
Yami: yami betrübte augen hat"kaiba ich ich hab schuld  
Kaiba: hey hey jetzt mach dich nicht runter mein süsser, wir haben dafür genug zeit „zwinker"  
Yami: yami"aber es stimmt doch  
Kaiba: wenn du nicht damit aufhörst werd ich böse /  
Yami: yami bedrückt auf den boden sieht"schon gut  
Kaiba: „aufsteht und yami die hand anbietet" also gut... magst du noch mit zu mir? keine sorge, ich mach nichts böses nur ein bisschen kuscheln

Yami: yami aufsteht und kaibas hand nimmt"ja  
Kaiba: „yami anlächelt"  
Yami: yami"du willst also kuscheln?  
Kaiba: „rot werd" ja

Yami: yami"bist du dir sicher das du mit mir kuscheln kannst?  
Kaiba: naja ich denke schon  
Yami: yami nah neben kaiba läuft"sag mal was hast du eigentlich mit sanft oder härtere gemeint?"verspielt fragt"  
Kaiba: „yami anguck" ich wollte dich verprüggeln, weißt du „grins"  
Kaiba: spass beiseite, nein nein lassen wir das  
Kaiba: das erklär ich dir später mal, ja?  
Yami: yami sich etwas vorbeugt"es intressiert mich aber mausi na gut  
Kaiba: das ist noch nichts für deine zarten ohren „lächel"  
Yami: yami kaiba auf den fuß tritt und weitergeht"sags mir wenn wir bei dir zu hause sind  
Kaiba: autsch aua, haha vielleicht  
Yami: yami kaiba am kragen packt und hinter sich her zieht"  
Kaiba: uaahh! hey hey langsam „grins"

Yami: yami"mach schnell los los  
Yami: yami"ich will wissen was d damit gemeint hast kaiba also raus damit  
Kaiba: nein nein das mach ich nicht „zwinker"  
Kaiba: „sich lossreisst und davon rennt"  
Kaiba: fang mich doch  
Yami: yami kaiba am kragen nimmt und hin und her schüttelt"  
Kaiba: Aahhh! Man bist du schnell ;P  
Yami: yami ihn noch mehr schüttelt"saga oder es passiert ein unglück kaiba  
Kaiba: ein unglück? wohl kaum, ich hab immer ein vierblättriges Kleeblatt dabei „grins"  
Kaiba: „yamis arme festhalt"  
Yami: yami ihn loslässt und richtig wütend gehen will"  
Kaiba: „hinter yami her lauf und ihn von hinten umarmt"  
Kaiba: ganz ruhig, mein spätzchen, ich sag es dir schon noch  
Yami: yami stehen bleibt"sags mir endlich kaiba"ihm tränen runterlaufen"  
Kaiba: hab ein bisschen geduld „yami die tränen aus dem gesicht wegwisch"  
Yami: yami"wann sagst dus mir endlich  
Kaiba: wenn die zeit reif ist  
Kaiba: „sich an yami kuschel"  
Yami: yami noch ein paar tränen kommen"und wann ist das?  
Kaiba: „lächel" sei nicht so ungeduldig, ich sag es dir schon noch, lieb dich doch  
Yami: yami sich wieder ein kriegt und gehen will"

Yami: yami"machs gut kaiba  
Kaiba: „yami bei der hand nimmt und diese küsst"  
Yami: yami rot wird"kaiba ich tut mir leid was ich dir angetan hab  
Kaiba: „yami in die augen schau" das einzige was du mir angetan hast, ist dass du mein herz gestohlen hast  
Yami: yami"und deine seele geraubt habe"ihm tränen runterlaufen"  
Kaiba: meine seele musst du mir nicht rauben, diese schenke ich dir  
Kaiba: ich bin dein für alle ewigkeiten  
Yami: yami auf die knie geht in tränen ausbricht und einen nerven zusammenbruch hat"

Kaiba: „sich herunterbeug und yami hochhebt"  
Kaiba: mein süsses zuckermäuschen  
Yami: yami die augen halb öffnet"was ist denn?  
Kaiba: „lächel" ich liebe dich  
Yami: yami weinend kaiba umarmt sich nicht beruhigen kann"  
Kaiba: „yami aus dem park zum wagen trägt" weine nicht mein schatz, ich bin doch hier, für immer bei dir

Yami: yami"ja aber kaiba was meintest du damit?  
Kaiba: womit?  
Yami: yami"was hast du damit gemeint als du es im park an dem baum zu mir gesagt hast  
Kaiba: ich... wollte dir nur... ein bisschen angst machen... es ziemt sich nicht, dass solche schnukeligen dinger wie du nachts im park herumlaufen und ganz besonders du nicht. ich will doch nicht dass man dir was antut  
Yami: yami verzweifelt kaiba ansieht kurz aufhört zu weinen aber man es an seiner stimme hört das er traurig ist"wie und das mit sanft und härtere kaiba was ist damit?  
Kaiba: was damit ist? nun ich dachte mir dir auf diese art ein bisschen angst einzujagen und dir die gefahr der du hier ausgesetzt bist, zu verdeutlichen  
Kaiba: viele düstere gestalten fallen so über ihre opfer her  
Yami: yami"ich versteh kein wort kaiba  
Yami: yami ein paar schritte zurückgeht"  
Kaiba: ich wollte einfch nicht, dass dir sowas zustöst  
Yami: yami"was sollte mir zustoßen?"zurück geht in den park"  
Kaiba: Yami! bitte bleib hier!  
Yami: yami weitergeht und kaiba ein wenig reizen will"  
Kaiba: YAMI! Bleib hier! Geh bitte nicht weiter! „zu yami renn"  
Yami: yami denkt"irgendwas stimmt hier nicht ich muss rausfinden was"  
Yami: yami weitergeht ohne auf kaiba zu achten und richtig abwesend ist"  
Kaiba: YAMI!  
Yami: yami immernoch weitergeht"

The (vorherige) End


	2. 2 Teil

Tadaaaaaaaahhh! Hier ist der 2. Teil meines Rollenspieles - Und in diesem Teil taucht eine neue Figur auf die ich, neben Kaiba auch noch gespielt habe „hüstel".

Ich denke, dass ich den „Humor" und das „Spassverständis" dieser Figur recht gut getroffen habe, haha ;

Naja... öhm... was kann ich denn noch sagen... äh... also viel Vergnügen ne... hähä ;

Kaiba: Yami, verdammt nochmal bleib endlich stehen! „hinter yami herrenn und versuch ihn aufzuhalten"  
Yami: yami weiter in den park geht"  
Kaiba: „keuchend an einem baum stehen bleib" mensch yami, was soll der mist..?  
Yami: yami"das sonnenlicht verschwindet bald"weiter rennt"   
Kaiba: „verwirrt ist" wie bitte..? „keuch"  
Yami: yami fast nicht mehr zu sehen ist"  
Kaiba: ...oh nein! YAMI! Bitte bleib stehen! „hinter yami herrenn und ihn aus den Augen verliert" Nein, verdammter..!  
Yami: yami im dunkelsten teil deswaldes ist"  
Kaiba: yami... ich bitte dich... „stolper und hinfall"  
Kaiba: „mit der faust auf den boden schlag" yami! Bitte!  
Yami: yami ein un gutes gefühl hat"wo bin ich hier

(...): „knackende Geräusche hinter einem Baum"  
Yami: yami sich umdreht"wer ist da zeig dich  
(...): ...haha...  
Yami: yami"huh wer bist du zeig dich  
(...): „im schatten des baumes steh und man nur glühende augen sehen kann" ... haha... hallo yugi  
Yami: yami anfängt angst zu kriegen"zeig dich endlich   
(...): „böse lach" .. haha... warum denn so eilig...  
Yami: yami sich an einen baum gegen lehnt"  
(...): ... hast du angst vor mir?  
Yami: yami"kommt drauf an wer du bist  
(...): ... aha... und vor wem... hättest du dann angst? „langsam aus den schatten hervorstret man aber nur seine shiluette sehen kann"  
Yami: yami"vor yami bakura?  
(...): ... mhh... und warum?  
Yami: yami"eh nur so  
(...): .. nur so?... da muss es doch einen grund geben... „ganz aus dem schatten tret"... warum du vor mir angst hast  
Yami: yami mit ängstlichen augen runterutscht „weil du immer so gemein bist

Bakura: .. gemein? ich bin doch nicht gemein... „yami näher komm"  
Yami: yami"bleib wo du bist  
Bakura: oh... hat Klein-Yugi Angst vor mir? Was sollte ich dir denn tun? „immer näher komm"  
Yami: yami"bleib stehen  
Bakura: „stehen bleib" was hast du denn, ich tu dir nichts „hauch"  
Yami: yami"sicher du tust mir immer nur weh  
Bakura: ... ach... das bildest du dir nur ein  
Yami: yami"wer bist du eigentlich?  
Bakura: ... das hast du doch schon gesagt.. ich bin Bakura... der Geist des Milleniumringes...  
Yami: yami ein schauer über den rücken läuft"nicht du jeder nur nicht du  
Bakura: doch es sieht wohl so aus... aber was ich mich frage... „näher komm" was sucht Klein-Yugi nachst in diesem einsamen Park?  
Yami: yami"ich...ich...suche...garnichts...und ...du?  
Bakura: .. nein nein das kann ich dir doch nicht verraten „zwinker"  
Yami: yami"sags mir"ihm auf den fuß tritt und auf die palme bringt"

Bakura: ... „zurückspring und nun yami böse anfunkel"  
Yami: yami"oh je ups  
Bakura: das hättest du nicht tun dürfen...  
Yami: yami wieder gegen den lehnt"und was machst du jetzt mit mir?  
Bakura: „yami wieder immer näher komm"... mhhh... nun was denkst du denn?  
Yami: yami"keine ahnung irgendwas gemeines fieses  
Bakura: ... meinst du sowas?.. „yami pötzlich mit gewalt gegen den baum drück"

Yami: yami"lass das was wird das  
Bakura: oder eher sowas?.. „ein messer aus seiner tasche hervorhol"  
Yami: yami nervös wird"yami bakura hör auf  
Bakura: aufhören? Nein ich fang doch gerade erst an...  
Yami: yami"was tust du da?  
Bakura: „yamis hemd mit dem messer zerschneid..." ich... amüsiere mich  
Yami: yami"was hast du vor?  
Bakura: „nah an yamis gesicht geh" ... wirst du gleich sehen... „in yugis ohr hauch" yugi...  
Yami: yami"was machst du mit mir?  
Bakura: „mit dem messer über yamis brust gleit"  
Yami: yami"hör auf bitte  
Bakura: „den druck des messers erhöh und yugi auf den mund küsst damit er nicht schreien kann"  
Yami: yami am liebsten schreien würde aber nicht kann"   
Bakura: „das messer auf den boden fallenlässt" „aufhört yugi zu küssen und mit dem kopf nach unten rutsch und das blut auf yugis brust ableckt"  
Yami: yami"hör auf du kranker pyschopat  
Bakura: „zu yami aufschau und böse funkel" das... mein lieber... würde ich dir nicht raten es wieder zu sagen  
Yami: yami"und was würdest du dann tun?  
Bakura: „das messer wieder aufnehm und sich vor yami aufstell" .. was ich tun würde... nun das wäre nichts angenehmes für dich... Klein-Yugi...  
Yami: yami"du...kranker..."kurz davor steht es wieder zu sagen"   
Bakura: „yami gewaltvoll an den baum drück und ihm mit dem messer vorm gesicht droh" ... wenn du es darauf anlegst...  
Yami: yami's augen funkeln"ja warum  
Bakura: ...tja dann tut es mir leid...pharao... „die hand mit dem messer senk und an yamis kehle leg"  
Yami: yami"spinnst du jetzt völlig?  
Bakura: nun... ich wollte eigentlich noch ein bisschen spass mit dir haben... aber... es soll wohl nicht sein... „mit funkelnden augen in die yamis blick" ... Lebewohl... Pharao...

„plötzlich ein surrendes geräusch neben seinem ohr vernimmt und in der Rinde des Baumes augenblicklich die Karte des Blauäugigen Weißen Drachens bemerkt und im gleichen Moment das Messer aus der Hand geschlagen bekommt"  
Yami: yami"nein tu das nicht huh was ist jetzt los  
Bakura: „ins gesicht geschlagen werd und auf den boden fall"  
Kaiba: lass meinen yugi in ruhe, du monster! „rasend vor wut"  
Yami: yami zitternd kaiba ansieht"

Kaiba: „keuch" yugi...  
Yami: yami"lass ihn in ruhe kaiba  
Kaiba: „zuck" ... was?  
Yami: yami"lass ihn in ruhe er hat nichts getan

Kaiba: wie? aber... yami... er... er wollte dich umbringen...  
Bakura: „langsam wieder auf die beine komm und die beiden nur böse angrinst"  
Yami: yami"wollte er nicht  
Kaiba: „entsetzt yami anschau" ... aber... ich habe es doch gesehen... er ... er hat dich mit einem messer bedroht...

Yami: yami"kaiba geh besser  
Bakura: ...ja kaiba... das hier geht dich nämlich nichts an... „böse funkel"  
Kaiba: Nein Yami! Das werde ich nicht tun! „sich schützend vor yami stell und bakura drohend anschau" ich habe es genau gesehen... womit hat er dir gedroht, yami? ich werde dich nicht diesem scheusal ausliefern!

Yami: yami"seto...  
Kaiba: „sich umdreh und yami flehend anschau" yami...  
Yami: yami zur seite sieht und seto ignoriert"  
Bakura: „sich mit dem ärmel das blut von dem mund wisch und der sache belustigt zu schaut"  
Kaiba: „geschockt zu yami schau" aber... aber...  
Yami: yami"zu bakura geht und ihn küsst"

Kaiba: „entsetzt dem zuschaut und nicht weiß was er sagen soll"  
Yami: yami den beiden lebewohl sagt und geht"  
Bakura: „überrascht schaut, dann jedoch lacht und kaiba belustigt ansieht" ... mhh... tja... der pharao weiß auch nicht was er will... hahahaha  
Kaiba: „yami hinterher läuft" y-yami...  
Yami: yami zurückschreckt"  
Kaiba: „mit traurigen augen yami ansieht" y-yami... bitte... was ist los...  
Kaiba: was hast du? sag es mir doch bitte  
Yami: yami"yami bakura komm gehen wir  
Kaiba: „anfängt zu weinen" aber... aber... yami... was.. was habe ich falsch gemacht...  
Bakura: „dem zuschaut und grinsend die arme verschränkt"  
Yami: yami bakura in den arm nimmt"  
Yugilein: y-yami... bitte... warum...  
Yami: yami"bakura kümmer dich um kaiba ok?  
Yami: yami bakura verliebt anseh"und dann gehen wir zu dartz mein engel

Bakura: „yami anlächelt" ... ist gut...  
Kaiba: „in tränen zusammenbrech" YAMI!... Was soll das?... Warum er?... WARUM!

Yami: yami"weil er süß ist  
Kaiba: W-Was...?  
Bakura: „grins"

Yami: yami"mach ihm ein ende schatzi

Bakura: „böse funkelnd kaiba anschau" gerne...

The (vorherige) End

Mmhh... bin mal gespannt wies weitergeht ; Ihr auch?


End file.
